Confessions of an Uchiha
by Zelga Lim Li
Summary: Uchiha Shisui's secret finally revealed. Let us find out what is his most carefully guarded secret that he is willing to die for not to be revealed… And the real reason why he became Itachi's personal guinea pig slash sparring dummy er partner. Shisui X fem!Naru pairing, one-sided. Non-massacre. Fluff and random OOCness. Sequel to 'A Raven's Song'.
1. Uchiha Shisui's Journal Entry 1

XoXoXoXoXXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX

**Author's note:  
**Can't stop thinking about Shisui nowadays so this is what I've come up with… Enjoy:)

Standard disclaimer applies.

**Summary:**  
Uchiha Shisui's secret finally revealed. Let us find out what is his most carefully guarded secret that he is willing to die for not to be revealed… And the real reason why he became Itachi's personal guinea pig slash sparring dummy er partner. Shisui X fem!Naru pairing, one-sided. Non-massacre. Fluff and random OOCness. Sequel to 'A Raven's Song'.

XoXoXoXoX

**Confessions of an Uchiha  
**By:** Zelga Lim Li **

**Uchiha Shisui's Journal Entry # 1**

It's me, your pal, Shisui.

*sigh*

I never really meant to fall in love with the Yondaime Hokage's one and only daughter. But how can I stop myself from falling? I was personally chosen by Kushina-sama to be Uzumaki Naruto's personal ANBU guardian. With this, I got the chance to be with her every single day. Even from the shadows.

But I was permitted to make my presence known every now and then.

Never mind the murderous glares coming from my little cousin Sasuke and the cannibalistic gleam in Naruto-chan's pet fox Kurama that seems to be her extended shadow whenever and wherever she goes. Which is, thankfully, in my own turf, the Uchiha district. I think the 'thing' wanted to bite my head off for Kami-sama knows what reason.

Ah yes, don't forget the overprotective father who seems to have a fifth sense in regards to his precious daughter whenever Naruto gets too close to the opposite sex, including Sasuke, and appears in his signature jutsu, the Hiraishin, to snatch her away.

Though I hate to see her with another boy, even to my own cousin, which is her best friend.

I am not Namikaze – Uzumaki Naruto's keeper.

She is, after all, my charge. And I swore to protect her with my life and that is what I will do. For as long as she needs my protection… and myself (that my inner self interjected forcefully on its own).

Cliché, don't you think?

Well, my Shunshin no Jutsu cannot be compared with the famed Yellow Flash. But I know I am the best at what I do and Naruto always seeks my help to escape her father at most days which is quite often.

Those days, according to my book, are the best days I had in my entire life… I mean my current existence.

Especially at that time when she accidentally falls over me during our one-on-one training, injuring me in the process. Naruto cried relentlessly because of my broken arm. I repeatedly told her not to blame herself. Even the next day, when I learned from Kushina-sama during the time they gave me a visit that she cried all night because of what had happened.

It warmed my heart. Really.

Now, if I can only stop myself from blushing. Itachi is already eyeing me weirdly.

*another tired sigh*

Well then, till next time.

Yours truly,

_Uchiha Shisui_

XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX


	2. Uchiha Shisui's Journal Entry 2

XoXoXoXoXXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX

**Author's note:**  
Standard disclaimer applies. Me and Ziggy does not own anything. Well, except for the plot... :)

**Summary:**  
Uchiha Shisui's secret finally revealed. Let us find out what is his most carefully guarded secret that he is willing to die for not to be revealed… And the real reason why he became Itachi's personal guinea pig slash sparring dummy er partner. Shisui X fem!Naru pairing, one-sided. Non-massacre. Fluff and random OOCness. Sequel to 'A Raven's Song'.

XoXoXoXoX

**Confessions of an Uchiha  
**By:** Zelga Lim Li**

**Uchiha Shisui's journal entry # 2**

Hey there.

Though I was thankful to be Naruto-chan's personal bodyguard, however, I hate to be the silent witness to her lingering affection towards my cousin Sasuke. She really is fond of that boy. They seem to complement each other.

*ugh*

Now, on to more important matters…

Did you know that Naruto gave me a mini version of myself? It was a doll with my ANBU mask as its face. It was, nice. Though it look more like a voodoo doll with all its stitches. But when I saw her hands, covered in bruises, evidence of all her hard work. I felt, really happy.

She really does appreciate me.

I almost forgot that she didn't even know it was me, who guarded her every single time. If only she could see the face behind the mask.

*sigh*

The other day, she almost got herself kidnapped by a bunch of stupid Iwa nins. She was distracted because of the argument she had with Sasuke earlier that day. Every time she fought with Sasuke and loses her cool, she forgot the teachings of her father not to let her guard down.

She was very miserable and fought hardly to herself not to cry because of what Sasuke said. I almost punched him though.

At that exact moment, they decided to show up.

Fools.

Of course, I defended my princess as bravely as I could. It was supposed to be an easy job as these men are a group of newbies trying to take the Fourth Hokage's daughter from our village and take her home as their prize.

As if I would let them.

However, Naruto succumbed to her own weakness and tried to help. I don't know how these idiots seem to know that as a host or a Jinchuuriki, she is relatively weak when it comes to genjutsu.

But have no fear, as that is one of the reasons why I am chosen for this job. Not only am I good at using the shunshin, but also I can do a good number of offensive genjutsus, though not as good as Itachi, but still good.

Yeah.

It only took me a couple of seconds to counter their attack. A few minutes later, I was able to incapacitate them fully. Even though I was a bit of careless, injuring myself 'again' in the process, I stopped them from taking my favourite blonde out of Konoha.

At first, it was hard to break the illusion they put on Naruto. And I have no choice but to show my face. Rules be damned. She is crying. So I let her see my face. Using my sharingan to remove the effects of the genjutsu, she finally calmed herself. And after that very long day, she finally smiled when she saw me.

'_Shisui-kun…'_ she said in a whisper. _'It was really you…'_ Giggling to herself as she cradled my face, '_I knew it was you, I'm so glad…'_ She snuggled deep inside my embrace as she lets herself to rest.

If you look at me that exact moment, I was blushing. Terribly. I tried to school my emotions and put my mask back before the others came. It was just a glimpse but I knew Itachi saw. He never said anything and I was thankful.

After that, I was scolded by the Fourth Hokage for breaking ANBU's code of conduct, or whatever that is, he hugged and thanked me for saving his daughter's life. By his side, Kushina-sama who smiled and commended me for a job well done.

I don't know if they will remove me as Naruto's ANBU guard because of my actions. But even after what I did, I'm not sure anymore.

It sucks really. Well then…

Till next time.

Yours truly,

_Shisui_

XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX


End file.
